Bittersweet Memories
by Fanlady
Summary: Taufan pulang dan mendapati Yaya tengah menangis dengan sebuah album foto terbuka di pangkuannya. /TauYa. Marriage life. #BBBFluffWeek18 : Day 6


"Bittersweet Memories"

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : AU, Taufan x Yaya, marriage life.

.

 **#BBBFluffWeek18**

 **Day 6 : Baby Photos**

.

.

.

" _Assalamualaikum_ , aku pulang."

Taufan menutup pintu apartemen di belakangnya dan membuka sepatu. Ia mendongak heran begitu tak mendapat sahutan apapun. Aneh, harusnya Yaya sudah ada di rumah jam segini. Istrinya itu tidak memberitahu bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat atau pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Yaya?"

Taufan melewati ruang depan yang kosong dan melongok ke dapur. Ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana, namun makan malam yang tersaji di meja memberitahu Taufan bahwa Yaya ada di rumah.

"Mungkin dia di kamar ..."

Segera setelah merapikan sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak, Taufan melangkahkan kaki ke kamar tidurnya dan Yaya.

" _Sweetheart, I'm home_ ," Taufan langsung menyapa ceria begitu membuka pintu kamar. Tapi lagi-lagi ia mendapati ruangan kosong tanpa sosok sang istri yang terlihat di mana pun.

Taufan baru saja berpikir untuk menghubungi Yaya melalui ponselnya, saat ia mendengar suara-suara dari kamar sebelah. Penasaran, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mengintip ruangan di sebelah, yang untuk sementara digunakan mereka sebagai tempat menyimpan barang-barang yang belum sempat dirapikan sejak mereka pindah.

Senyum Taufan mengembang melihat sosok Yaya yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai di sebelah tempat tidur. sebuah kotak berisi berbagai barang terbuka di sebelahnya. Hati-hati, Taufan melangkah mendekat tanpa suara dan memeluk sang istri dari belakang.

" _Sweetheart_ , ternyata kau di sini— Yaya, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Ekspresi Taufan langsung berubah panik melihat air mata yang membasahi wajah gadis itu.

"Oh, Taufan. Kau sudah pulang." Yaya buru-buru mengusap wajahnya yang basah, meski percuma saja karena Taufan sudah terlanur melihatnya menangis.

"Yaya, ada apa?" Taufan kembali bertanya cemas. ia menarik Yaya agar duduk berhadapan dengannya, dan barulah Taufan menyadari album foto usang yang diletakkan di pangkuan gadis itu.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Yaya menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya sedang beres-beres sambil menunggumu pulang, dan aku menemukan album foto ini."

Taufan menatap halaman yang terbuka, yang memperlihatkan sosok dua anak kembar dengan seragam sekolah mereka tengah tersenyum lebar di depan bus bercat kuning mencolok.

"Jangan bilang kau menangis karena ini?" tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Mata Yaya kembali berkaca-kaca dan bibir Taufan justru mengeluarkan tawa tertahan.

"Astaga, _sweetheart_. Aku tahu kau memang cengeng, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan menangis cuma karena hal sepele begini. Ini cuma album foto biasa, Yaya."

"Tapi ini album foto masa kecilmu dan kedua saudaramu. Dan kau tidak ada bersama mereka di hampir sebagian besar foto-foto di sini ..."

Taufan kembali tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu seperti apa masa kecilku, Yaya. Aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku di rumah sakit, jadi aku tidak punya waktu untuk potret keluarga seperti ini," ucapnya setengah bercanda.

Ia mengambil album di pangkuan Yaya dan membuka-buka halamannya yang sedikit berdebu. "Yah, harus kuakui aku memang sering merasa iri pada Hali dan Gempa karena mereka memiliki masa kecil yang jauh lebih menyenangkan dariku," ujarnya dengan seulas senyum sedih.

"Saat mama menunjukkan padaku foto Hali dan Gempa di hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah, aku langsung merobeknya dan menangis keras. Yah, waktu itu aku memang merasa marah dan frustasi. Kedua saudaraku bisa menjalani hidup normal seperti anak-anak lainnya, tapi kenapa hanya aku yang harus terkurung di rumah sakit dan tidak bisa menikmati hidup bebas seperti mereka? Aku merasa Tuhan sangat tidak adil. Kami bertiga kembar identik, tapi hanya aku yang dilahirkan dengan kondisi fisik berbeda dari mereka."

Taufan menatap cukup lama foto Halilintar dan Gempa yang menggunakan seragam sekolah pertama mereka, saling berangkulan dan tersenyum ceria. Ia akhirnya mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan langsung meringis melihat air mata berkilauan yang kembali membasahi kedua pipi Yaya.

"Jangan menangis, dong, _sweetheart_ ," ucapnya seraya mengusap wajah Yaya lembut. "Masa laluku tidak semenyedihkan itu, kok."

Taufan membuka kembali halaman-halaman awal dan menunjukkan foto tiga bayi berwajah serupa tengah mencoba _baby-walker_ mereka.

"Kau lihat bayi-bayi lucu ini? Lihat siapa yang tersenyum paling lebar dan paling menggemaskan? Itu aku, _sweetheart_. Kalau kau memperhatikan, aku selalu tersenyum paling lebar di setiap foto. Itu menunjukkan kalau aku juga memiliki masa-masa kecil yang indah, 'kan?"

Yaya memandang potret tiga bayi kembar yang ditunjukkan Taufan. Mereka bertiga memang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Dan Taufan, bayi kecil dengan sepasang safir yang begitu bercahaya bahkan di dalam lembaran foto tua ini, tertawa dengan begitu ceria hingga mau tak mau Yaya juga ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Kalian benar-benar menggemaskan sekali saat bayi ..."

"Iya, 'kan? Semua orang juga bilang begitu. Dan walau wajah kami bertiga sama, tetap saja aku yang terlihat paling lucu dan tampan. Benar, 'kan, sweetheart?" ucap Taufan dengan seringai lebar yang menyebalkan.

"Tidak. Menurutku Gempa yang paling imut," Yaya menyahut datar.

"Oh, ayolah. Semua orang bilang akulah yang terimut di antara kami bertiga. Masa' istriku sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya?"

Yaya mengabaikan ocehan Taufan dan mengambil kembali album dari tangannya. ia membuka-buka setiap halaman, beberapa kali berhenti cukup lama untuk mengamati lebih jelas setiap potret di dalamnya.

"Foto-fotomu kebanyakan hanya saat masih bayi ... tahun-tahun berikutnya mulai berkurang," komentar Yaya lirih.

"Yap," Taufan mengangguk-angguk. "Aku mulai sering bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit sejak umur 4 tahun. Aku sangat tidak menyukai tempat itu sampai aku tidak mau melihatnya, bahkan di foto. Jadi aku menolak setiap kali mama atau papa mau mengambil fotoku saat berada di rumah sakit."

Taufan bercerita dengan nada yang begitu santai, namun Yaya justru merasa sakit mendengar kata-katanya.

"Jangan menatapku dengan ekspresi begitu, _sweetheart_ ," kata Taufan yang menyadari tatapan sendu yang ditujukan Yaya ke arahnya. "Aku menikmati masa kecilku, sungguh. Lagipula, ada juga saat-saat aku bersyukur karena dirawat di rumah sakit ..."

Taufan membuka halaman terakhir dan mengeluarkan selembar foto yang terlipat rapi. Ia lalu menyerahkannya pada Yaya yang sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"Karena jika tidak, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu saat itu."

Lembar potert itu menangkap sosok gadis kecil berkerudung merah muda tengah duduk di kursi taman, di sebelah anak laki-laki dengan jaket biru yang dikenakan di atas pakaian rumah sakitnya. Keduanya tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera, sama sekali tak terlihat adanya beban maupun duka yang menyelimuti raut wajah mereka.

Yaya mendongak dan menangkap safir teduh Taufan tengah menatapnya lembut. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh helaian rambut hitam pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku, 'kan?" bisik Yaya.

"Aku hanya akan pergi jika kau memintaku pergi, _sweetheart_ ," balas Taufan.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah bersamaku."

Yaya memejamkan mata saat Taufan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan mencium keningnya lembut.

"Selalu."

.

.

.

fin


End file.
